


Unexpected Turns

by Mary_dutch



Series: Unexpected Turns - The Owen Grady / You series [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: A bit of drama, Explicit smut in later chapters, Smut, Trauma and romance might not mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_dutch/pseuds/Mary_dutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady and his new colleague get close. Then all hell breaks loose and they need to deal with it in the aftermath. </p><p>Takes place before, during and after events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters. Not mine. At all. This story is based on the movie, but I have to give credit where its due. Even some of the dialogue is based on or taken from the movie. Thanks to great writers and all the other people involved who made such an entertaining movie to watch. 
> 
> 2\. This story popped into my head when walking out of the movie theather. I really liked the whole Owen/Claire dynamic, but I guess we would all like to have our own Owen Grady. So I borrowed him for this story. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> 3\. English is not my native language. I apologize for any mistakes - grammar, spelling, or otherwise - in advance.

You had _actually_ screamed. 

The high-pitched scream had left your throat before you had been able to stop it. You had made such a fool of yourself.

You take a big sip of your wine and glance around the decorated hall. Mr. Masrani really had spared no expenses for the pre-Christmas party he had thrown his employees and the park’s investors. Everyone seems to have a great time, yet you are not enjoying yourself. The events of the day are going through your head over and over again. 

You had started working at Jurassic World four months ago. Claire Dearing was an excellent manager, but her work-load was increasing by the day. On paper, you were hired as her assistant, but after just a few months, you were coordinating the training programs in the park by yourself and making reports for the investors. 

This morning, a meeting at the raptor-paddock had been at the top of your to-do list for the day. Those meetings always got you nervous for two reasons. It involved raptors. And _Owen_. Ever since meeting him, you had a bit of crush on him. Maybe even more than a bit. It is like you are back in high school – the sight of him turns your stomach into knots and you get all shaky. That has not happened since you were 15 years old. 

Standing in front of your mirror this morning, you had made sure you looked good – a skirt that showed of your legs and curves while being work appropriate, a green blouse that brought out your eyes and black heels. Not necessarily the most convenient outfit outdoors, but it gave you a sense of security that you apparently needed around the raptors’ handler. Owen had showed you his progress with the animals – you had cursed your heels while climbing the stairs to the catwalk and balancing while standing on there – and then you had joined him in the small enclosure leading up to the cage for some follow-up questions. 

Everything had gone well. Until you had made a rookie-mistake. 

“Don’t turn your back on the cage.”

You had looked at Owen, puzzled, not understanding what he meant. He had motioned behind you and when you turned around, you saw Blue had pressed herself against the bars, her snout forced between two of them and her claws coming through to reach for you. When the impressive animal saw you looking at her, she growled. 

And you had actually screamed. 

You probably should have stuck to a desk job. 

You are used to making a fool of yourself – despite your organizing skills. Sometimes, you can be a bit of a klutz. You cannot count the number of times you had knocked your coffee or water over a pile of important documents during important meetings. You are always the person who can laugh the hardest about your own clumsiness. Not today though. You had not wanted to make a fool of yourself in front of _him_. 

Owen had been nice enough about it, even though he had a bit of a laugh himself. He said that people who were not afraid of the raptors, were fools to begin with. For some reason though, you have a hard time to stop beating yourself up about it. Which is really not like you and probably has everything to do with your feelings for him. 

From the corner of your eye, you see Owen talking to one of the shop employees. The pretty blonde is leaning against the wall and Owen’s hand is resting against the wall close to her head. They are standing far too close to each other for your liking and the girl is hanging on Owen’s every word. He leans in to whisper something in her ear, which makes her burst into laughter. 

You turn your head – feeling irritated about what you see and about the fact that you actually feel irritated about it – and knock back the rest of you wine in one gulp. 

Not the best idea of the evening. 

You cough as the alcohol burns your throat. Someone next to you chuckles and you whip your head around. You have been completely unaware Claire has taken a seat next to you. Clearly, it is obvious who you were staring at, because Claire nods her head in the direction of Owen and the blonde. “You don’t want to be her.” Claire says. “Trust me.” The last two words sound a little bitter and you raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

Claire does not elaborate. Instead, her eyes are trained on you and she scans your face. You feel your cheeks flush. Suddenly, Claire’s eyes widen a little. “Except you _do_.”

You know your face probably has the color of a ripe tomato by now, but you shrug anyway. “Drop it, Claire. Please?”

You really do not want to discuss your budding feelings for the park’s raptor handler with Claire. Besides a colleague, she is also becoming a friend, but you have decided that as long as you do not talk about them, the feelings will go away eventually. Denial, you know, but it is your strategy for now.

Claire leans in towards you, a question in her eyes. Before she can voice it, someone taps her shoulder. The redhead throws you one last look before following the colleague that demanded her attention. While the party is supposed to be an evening off for everyone, most of the investors want a word with Claire in person. She has been running around the decorated hall all evening. 

Being alone once more, you motion for the bartender to fill up your glass again. It is pathetic, really. You are an independent woman (ugh, how you hate that phrase – it is used far too often). You have travelled the world, you are intelligent and you are fastly making a career for yourself. You are not the kind of woman who goes all blushing and stuttering around a man. Then why is that exactly how you feel when you are anywhere near Owen? More importantly, you are not the type to sulk because a man does not give you as much attention as you would have liked. Pathetic, that is exactly what it is. You take another gulp of your wine as you scold yourself for your own behavior. 

You are so deep in thought, you do not notice the object of your thoughts sitting down on the stool Claire vacated minutes before. “You know…” His deep voice pulls you out of your musings. “If you want to get drunk, tequila works faster.” He flashes you his trademark grin, before ordering two shots of tequila. 

“I’m not…” You start, but your voice trails off. Trying to get drunk? Sulking because of him? Pathetic? 

He slides one of the shot glasses your way and grabs the salt. His eyes link with yours as he brings his right hand to his mouth and licks the back of his hand. The move is bordering with seduction and you bite back a gasp. That move produces a seriously naughty tingle in the pit of your stomach. 

To hide the blush you know is now gracing your cheeks, you take the salt from him as soon as he has sprinkled some of it on his hand and copy his movements. Knocking back the tequila, you are reminded of why you hate the stuff. It is vile. You quickly grab a slice of lemon. All the while, Owen is still grinning. He chuckles when he sees you shiver because of the alcohol running down your throat. “See. Works better.”

You chuckle and throw the lemon back on the dish. For a moment or two, you do not know what to say. The way Owen is looking at you is a bit distracting.

Owen breaks the silence. “Why aren’t you out there, dancing?”

“Why aren’t you?” You retort, while motioning to the blonde who is now looking at Owen from a distance. She looks a bit disappointed and it is obvious this is not how she had wanted the night to end. Owen mumbles something you cannot make out. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I need more alcohol before I’ll spill the beans about that.” He winks at you and then turns. He orders two more shots of tequila. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Damn. 

You hoped you had dodged the question, because you are not going to tell him why you have been sitting at the bar most of the evening. Owen is still grinning and you decide to be a bit bold. “I haven’t been asked by the right person. Yet.” 

You give Owen a smile and grab the salt again. Before Owen can say anything, you knock back a second shot of tequila. He is staring at you, eyes a bit narrowed, and then his lips curve into a sexy smirk that makes you a bit weak in the knees. 

“Oh, I need a LOT more alcohol for that.” He says, smirk still firmly in place and you know he got the hint. “So keep on drinking, sweetheart.”

_XXX_

The night surely gets better from there. The first three shots of tequila help you relax. While Owen laughs about it, you decide on water after that – at least in between shots. No need to make even more of a fool of yourself by getting completely drunk. 

The slight buzz of the alcohol makes it really easy to talk to him. You talk about your previous job and how you ended up on Isla Nublar. About his time in the navy and training four raptors that he has been taking care of since they hatched. Owen turns out to be surprisingly funny and he has you laughing so hard, your insides hurt. Without the two of you realizing, hours fly by and people are starting to leave. 

You glance at your phone and see it is well past two in the morning. Time to go – you are expected at the boardroom at 8am. But you really do not want to go. 

“Work tomorrow?” Obviously, Owen saw you glancing at your phone. You smile softly at him and shrug. No matter how great of a time you are having, you are too much of a professional to show up at an important meeting late. Or even worse, hung over – which you know is exactly what is going to happen if you do not leave now. You hope Owen recognizes your disappointment though. “Yeah. Meeting at 8.”

“I’ll walk you to the shuttle busses.” Owen mumbles. 

Mr. Masrani had organized the shuttle busses that usually transfer tourists across the island to be at everyone’s disposal, so no one has to drive around the island drunk. As you walk next to Owen, you are at a loss for words. Suddenly, the atmosphere is a bit uncomfortable and you cannot put your finger on the reason. 

You are looking at Owen, instead of where you are going, and you miss the first step down the stairs. You stumble. Owen immediately reaches forward and places his hands on your waist to steady you and to keep you from tumbling down the stairs. His grip on you is firm and you winch as you put your weight on your right ankle. Owen gently turns you around so you are facing each other. 

“Are you okay?” His voice is laced with concern. 

“Yeah.” You mutter. “Damn heels.” 

“Why you women keep running around in them is a mystery to me.” Owen says, as he locks his arm around your waist. You feel a bit giddy immediately. Whether it is from the alcohol, your near tumble down the stairs or from being in such close proximity of Owen, you do not know. 

“I thought men find them sexy.” It really is a silly reaction to his comment – and you would later blame it on the alcohol – but you grin smugly when Owen seems at a loss for words. For the first time that evening, you have rendered him speechless. His eyes darken a little and you have an inkling what is going through his mind right now. If he’d been the type for blushing, he would have. Yep, dirty thoughts are definitely in his head now. 

“Let’s check that ankle.” He mutters. You are still grinning as Owen leads you back up the stairs and into an empty room. You start to move towards one of the desk chairs, when you feel his strong hands on your waist again. Before you can protest, Owen swiftly lifts you up and places you on one of the desks. 

“What are you doing?!” 

Owen seems to have regained his composure; he smirks at you and grabs your leg, slowly removing your pump. He carefully touches the ankle, slowly massaging and watching your face for any signs of pain. “Seems fine.” His voice is distinctively lower now. 

“Oh.” The word comes out as a gasp when Owen does not let go of your leg, but keeps massaging. Slowly, his hands move to your calve. You let out a breathy sigh. He surely knows what he is doing with those hands of his. His eyes are still linked with yours as his hands move further upwards. Sexual tension is building gradually. You feel your cheeks flush – and not from embarrassment this time - as you imagine his hands elsewhere on your body. You bite your lower lip. When his hands reach the hemline of your dress, just above the knee, you finally speak. “Owen…” 

You do not get to say anything else. Owen abruptly lets go of your leg and leans forward, crashing his lips against yours. You freeze for a second, but as it registers what is happening, you place your hands on his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to you. His lips are moving hungrily over yours. His left hand tangles with your hair and he takes your bottom lip between his own. Your blood starts to race when he starts doing these wicked but delicious things to your lip and your grasp on his shoulder tightens. Finally, you feel his tongue trace your lips. You gladly grant him access. A breathy little moan escapes you as he deepens the kiss. 

Oh, this is definitely much better than you imagined. You can faintly taste the tequila and lemon he had earlier and his taste makes you a little lightheaded. His right hand running up and down your leg does not help matters either. Your lungs scream for oxygen though, so you slightly pull away from him. You are breathing heavily and you see his eyes darken a little as he scans your face. 

No. That one kiss really is not going to be enough. 

“Come here.” The words come out somewhat like a growl. The tone makes your blood run faster, to settle between your legs. His hands grasps at you, pulling you even closer. Then, they are running down your legs to your knees. He spreads them apart and steps between them. He groans lowly as you wrap your legs around him. Owen smirks and before you have time to think about anything else, his lips are on yours again. 

Once again, you moan. As if they have a mind of their own, your hands start moving over his back, tracing the strong muscles. When they reach his lower back, you tug at his shirt; you want to feel his skin against your hands, not the fabric of his shirt. 

Owen groans when he feels your small hands make contact with his bare skin. He joins the game and his left hand moves further up your leg, tracing patterns over the skin. He breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to your neck. A trail of kisses falls on your neck. You press yourself into him a little more. His mouth moves over your skin hungrily. He is probably leaving marks, but you are too caught up in the moment to even care. When he reaches your earlobe, he takes it between his teeth and gently tugs. That has you digging your nails into his back a little harder and you feel Owen grin against your skin. He continues his exploration of your neck. When he kisses the part that is not neck anymore, but not yet shoulder, you throw your head back and moan softly. “So sensitive.” He mutters, before he returned his attention to that particular part of your neck.

Things are spinning out of control. Fast. 

Soon, you are writhing against him, getting a bit impatient. You move one of your hands to his abdomen and Owen groans. His hands sneak under your dress and move further upwards. His lips find their way to yours for another drugging kiss and you gasp into his mouth when his thumb gently strokes the inside of your thigh. 

A loud crash breaks the moment. 

You hear voices; a rude awakening to the fact that you are not alone in the building. Slowly, the noise becomes louder and you hear laughter just outside the room. Realization sinks in and hesitatingly you pull away from Owen. You are panting and Owen’s breathing is unsteady. For a few moments, you and Owen just stare at each other. Finally, he steps away from you. Your skin flushes even further when you catch him glancing up and down your bare legs. His lips curve into a slow smirk and you silently curse the idiots who have interrupted your moment with Owen. 

When you hear something, or someone, hit the door, Owen offers you a hand to help you off the table. Careful not to land on your somewhat sore ankle – even though Owen made you forget all about it – you hop off the table. You have just straightened your dress and stepped back into the heel Owen had carelessly tossed aside, when two of your colleagues stumble into room. Clearly drunk and about to do what you and Owen were doing only seconds before. 

“Come on.” Owen mutters. He wraps an arm around your waist and gently pulls you out of the room. The silence is uncomfortable once more and you are raking your brain for something to say. Finally finding the courage to go after what you wanted, you open your mouth to invite Owen to your place. He speaks first though. “Let’s get you to the shuttle busses.”

You abruptly close your mouth, feeling even more uncomfortable. Seriously? Both you and Owen stay silent the five minutes it takes you to walk to the parking lot. One of the busses is ready for departure and you quickly get on, not wanting to prolong the uneasiness. 

“Hey.” Owen grabs your arm. “Put some ice on that ankle when you get home.” 

His voice is soft and he gently moves a strand of hair behind your ear. The movement is uncharacteristically soft for a man like him. You blush. “I will.”

“Good.” He murmurs. He completely catches you off guard when he leans forward and captures your lips for another searing kiss. His lips are demanding and you lean into him a little. The kiss is over way too soon. When Owen pulls away, you hear giggling behind you. You have completely forgotten you are not alone. Owen smirks at you and you cannot help yourself. You grin back. 

“I’ll see you around.” Owen says. “Soon.” 

That definitely sounds like a promise and it makes you insides tingle. Owen makes sure you are sitting properly in the van before he closes the door. You throw one last glance at Owen when the van starts driving. 

Oh yes, the evening had started rather dull, but it had definitely gotten better. You did not think anything could get more interesting than working with dinosaurs, but Owen Grady has made sure it has. And you cannot wait for more.


	2. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and his colleague meet again. Then a dinosaur escapes and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters. Not mine. At all. This story is based on the movie, but I have to give credit where its due. Part of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from the movie, so are all of the settings. It's property of the Jurassic Franchise, the people who wrote the script or any of the other rightful owners. The first scene between Claire and Owen made me grin a little. So I borrowed the dialogue and put my own twist on it. 
> 
> 2\. This chapter takes place during the events of the movie. Some smut though. 
> 
> 3\. Thanks for the kudos and especially to the readers who left a comment on a the first chapter. It's greatly appreciated!

You keep an eye on the sandy road as you are driving, but the beautiful scenery that always takes your breath away is lost on you today. The drive from the control room to the Owen’s bungalow takes 30 minutes and those are not enough to get your nerves under control. 

Of course, Claire had immediately noticed the red mark on your neck the day after the pre-Christmas party. You thought your blouse covered it, but it turned out that was only the case when you stood absolutely still. Which is unlikely to happen on a busy work day. Claire had prompted you to tell her what happened. She had been forthcoming with personal details about her life lately, so you returned the favor and told her about your dalliance with Owen. 

Claire had actually giggled, something you have never heard her do in the months you have worked with her. “I’m glad you had a lot more fun than I did on my date with him.” She admitted. Your eyes bulged. Claire and Owen? That seemed an unlikely combination. It did explain some of the tension between them. For only a second, you wondered if one of the two – or both of them – would like to try that again. It must have shown on your face and Claire had immediately shook her head. “Nope, never gonna happen again.” She said firmly. “It didn't work. At all. We both just wanted some company.”

You frowned. Owen just looking for some company did not bode well for you. It was a little scary how well Claire was able to read you. “I didn’t mean it like that.” The words come out of her mouth softly. “He never even tried to kiss me.” She smiled. “And despite him flirting with every pretty girl that moves, I hear he’s always kept a professional distance. Until now, obviously.”

Getting closer to Owen’s bungalow, you slightly regret telling Claire anything. She had tried everything to throw you into Owen’s path from the moment she had found out about your encounter with him. For someone who had a what clearly has been awful date with the man, she was enjoying the idea of you and Owen a bit too much. You had been working in the control room when Claire and Mr. Masrani had showed up. Claire had showed him the park’s new dinosaur and Mr. Masrani wanted Owen to check out the Indominus Rex’s paddock. Claire had grinned at you and asked you to go get him. With your boss in the room, there was no way you could have refused – you would have had to explain why you did not want to go. 

‘You see, last week at the party we were all over each other, but I haven’t seen him since and I’d rather avoid him.’

Saying something like that really was not an option, so you had nodded, gotten into your car and now are only a minute away from his bungalow. 

When you pull up the car, you see Owen sitting next to his motorcycle. You hesitate for a second, before getting out of the car. Owen is wearing a light shirt with the sleeves rolled up and darker cargo pants. Just the sight of him – he really is gorgeous – makes your heart rate quicken. You are such a sap. 

Owen looks up and his eyes focus on you. “Mr. Grady-” You start, but Owen interrupts you.

“Why do you call me Mr. Grady?”

The question throws you off guard a bit. “Owen.” You correct yourself. “We’d like you to look at something if you’re not too busy.”

“I’m pretty busy.” Owen mutters, before taking a sip of his drink.

Is it just you or is this situation really awkward?

“We have an attraction…” The words falter when Owen stands up and looks directly at you. “That’s not what you said the last time I saw you.”

Seriously? 

You actually gasp. It had been a week since _that_ night and you had not seen him since. As much as you wanted to see him, you had been waiting for an opportunity, preferably one not work related. Despite his promise that he would see you soon, you have no idea if that is actually what he wants. Both of you had too much to drink that night after all. 

You do not know him well enough to know if he is teasing you with his remark or if he really is a little pissed at you. His words do irritate you though. “I’m talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady-”

“Owen.” He emphasizes, as he takes another step towards you. 

“It’s about a new species they’ve made.” You say. Even to your own ears, those words sound wrong.

“They just went and made a new dinosaur?” Owen’s tone of voice is a clear indication of how he feels about that. 

“Yeah. It’s kinda what we do here.” You do not agree with the whole ‘let’s-make-new-dinosaurs-because-the-public-wants-them-bigger-scarier-and-with-more-teeth’-policy some people in the lab have going on, but you are doing just your job. Arguing about the morality of things is not part of your job description. “The exhibit opens in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to…" You think about the next word for a moment, not sure how to phrase it. "... consult with you.” You finish the sentence. 

A smirk appears on Owen’s face. He takes another step towards you so he’s within an arm’s reach of you. “You want to consult here or _in my bungalow_?”

Your eyes widen a little. You know Owen is flirtatious. You had experienced it first hand last week. You narrow your eyes and shake your head. “It’s not funny.”

Owen laughs. “It’s a little funny.” He walks up the few steps that lead to the porch surrounding his bungalow and moves out of your line of vision. 

“We’d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.” You say, a little louder so he can still hear you as you follow him up on the porch.

“Why me?” Owen’s voice comes from behind the bungalow.

“I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors…”

Owen walks around the bungalow and stops in front of you. “Is it all about control for you? I don’t _control_ the raptors. It’s a relationship. Based on mutual respect.” Owen stares at you for a moment, before turning and takes the steps down, back in the direction of his motorcycle. “That’s probably why I haven’t seen you around after...” 

His voice trails off and your eyes widen again. Is he serious? “Excuse me? I didn’t see you coming to my office either.”

“Oh really?” He sits down on the little stool but turns his head to look at you. “That’s the reason?”

You shrug. “You couldn’t wait to get me on that bus.” Those words are rather childish and even you can hear the insecurity seeping through them. 

You see Owen frown, before he looks away and focuses on his motorcycle. “Not the kind of getting on I was thinking about. I thought that much was obvious.” Owen shakes his head and grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like ‘women’. 

“Okay, okay.” You sigh. This was all going wrong in a matter of seconds and you do not want to start an argument with him. “Can we just focus on the asset, please?”

“The asset?” Owen actually chuckles and he stands up. You cringe inwardly, realizing how much of the company’s vocabulary you have incorporated into your own in the few months you have been working at the park. 

“Look, I get it.” Owen walks towards you and makes sure you are looking at him before he continues. “You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It’s probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they’re not. They’re alive.”

“I’m fully aware they are alive.” You realize how haughty you sound when Owen raises an eyebrow at you.

“People might have made them in a test tube, but they don’t know that.” Owen puts the rag he used to clean his hands back in the pocket of his pants. “They’re thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta…” Owen makes a crude hand gesture. He actually has the nerve to flash a grin at you. “I _know_ you can relate to at least one of those things.” 

Your cheeks flush immediately. 

So wrong. 

You quickly regain composure and you walk done the steps, stopping on the last one so you are face to face with him. “I’ll wait in the car.” You say and in an attempt to get the upper hand in the conversation, you lean into him a bit. “You might want to change your shirt. They’re very sensitive to smell.” 

You want to walk past Owen, back to the car, when suddenly his hand is on your elbow and he pulls you back against his body. You stare at him for a moment. “Oh, screw work.” You mutter under your breath when his face comes to yours. Your lips meet and your body sways against his. One of your hands tangles with his short hair and when you tug gently, Owen deepens the kiss. Your tongues start a delicious battle for dominance. 

Owen’s hands don’t stay idle. They move from your back to your hips and he starts moving the two of you backwards without breaking the kiss. You feel yourself being pushed against the solid wood of his porch and his body moulds against yours. 

For a moment, you wonder how Owen is able to make you forget everything around you with just one kiss, but your ability to think rationally decreases with every passing second. It disappears completely when Owen’s hand graces the underline of your breast. You moan into his mouth when he gently cups it and runs his thumb over it in circles. You want to cause the same sensations that slam through your body to run through his as well, so you slip your hands under his shirt. They start a dance over his back and this only seems to urge him on even more. He stops what he’s doing way too soon and you whimper. Owen breaks the kiss and smiles at you slyly. He grabs the back of your left thigh, lifting up your leg slightly. 

You respond immediately by wrapping the leg around his, the cores of your bodies now pressed together. A sense of déjà-vu overcomes you as you are pressed between his solid body and the wall behind you. Your skirt huddles around your waist, exposing your legs, but you are beyond caring. When Owen crashes his lips against yours, you moan into his mouth. His tongue moves through the insides of your mouth before gliding sensually over yours. You can feel how aroused he already is when he presses his hips against yours and it makes your blood run even faster. One of his hands moves to the inside of your thigh, his fingers delicately fluttering over the skin. You cannot help herself, you press your hips forwards, causing him to groan at the sweet friction it causes. That sound is one of the sexiest things you have ever heard. So you do it again. And again. 

Owen breaks the kiss. His breathing is ragged as his mouth seeks that sensitive part of your neck he discovered last time. It has you writhing in his arms within seconds. Your hands move down and they settle in the back pockets of his pants. All the while, he is still grinding against you. You are meeting every one of his thrusts with one of your own and by the way his breath catches, you know it is driving Owen as crazy as it is you. The hand that has been caressing the inside of your thigh moves upwards, hardly touching where your legs joined. The movement makes you grasp his ass a little harder and has you pushing into him even more. Owen cannot seem to stop the grinding movements of his pelvic and the hand that had nearly stopped where you wanted it to stop most sneaks up, until it hooks into the side of your underwear.

Another sense of déjà-vu as you hear a noise in the distance. You curse inwardly when you realize it is your phone’s ringtone. It is lying in the car and you had the windows down when driving to Owen’s place, so the sound reaches you. Owen groans as well, before he breaks the kiss. 

“Probably Claire.” You breath. “Wondering why we’re not there yet.”

The noise from your phone dies down and Owen takes this as an opportunity to attack your neck with his mouth. You feel yourself getting lost in the feelings Owen causes with his ministrations. You are still wrapped around him and you really do not want to let go of him right now. You actually want more. You move your hands away from his ass and teasingly moves them over the skin of his stomach, just below his belly button. Owen growls lowly when they reach the front of his pants and you start to undo the buttons. 

Before you get the chance, your phone starts up a second time. 

“Interrupted once again.” He says, as he continues dropping kisses all over your neck. Slowly, he lets go of you and you unwrap yourself from him. "Sorry 'bout that." You say. When you are standing properly, you smile at him sheepishly. You almost had sex with him. Again.

He leans into you, his lips brushing the skin of your neck. “You sure we can’t finish this consultation here?”

So tempting. 

But you actually have work to do - even though Owen had nearly made you forget why you had sought him out in the first place. New dinosaur. Paddock. Not to do naughty but oh so delicious things with him. You put your hands on his shoulders and push him back a little. “I can’t.”

“You can.“ Owen retorts, that sexy smirk back on his face. 

You think about your next words for a second. “No, I can’t.” A smile is playing on your lips. “I don’t put out-“ 

You see Owen raise an eyebrow at your words. You smirk. 

“-a _third_ time without a date. Mr. Grady.”

_XXX_

“Are you okay?” The words come out in a high pitched tone and by Owen’s grin, he picks up on your worry about him. 

“You would have been upset if something had happened to me.” It wasn’t phrased as a question. 

You feel your cheeks heat up – why does that keep happening? – but at the same time you roll your eyes at him. “It would be one hell of a job to find another sucker willing to train raptors.” You retort and Owen chuckles. “Of course, sweetheart.”

The term of endearment – which sounds a lot more genuine than the time last he had used it – makes your heart flutter and you grin at him. A dangerous dinosaur just escaped and the two of you are flirting. Something is seriously wrong with the both of you. 

Owen raises one eyebrow when you do not reply to his comment. He takes a step towards you and you are distracted by a strange smell. Ignoring his teasing remark, you glance up and down his body and notice his shirt and vest are wet. “Is that gasoline?” 

You reach for him and softly touch his chest. You bring your hand back to your face and smell, scrunching your nose as you do. 

“Yeah.” Owen sighs. “She could smell me from miles away. This distracted her.” 

“Smart thinking.” You say, as your heart starts hammering in your chest. This time, it is not a pleasant feeling. The severity of the situation finally kicks is. Owen is standing awfully close to you now and you throw caution to the wind. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. The smell of gasoline is overwhelming, but you still relish in the feeling of him against you. He is alive. 

One of the guards is not anymore. 

You close your eyes, trying to push that particular thought away. There will be time for mourning later. “What the hell was that thing?” You mumble, as you bury your face in his neck. If Owen is surprised you do not know the answer to your question, despite you working for one of the research departments, he does not voice it. Instead, Owen wraps his arms around you and you can feel him trying to steady his breathing. You know how scared you were when you realized the dinosaur was still in her paddock and Owen was in there with her. You can only imagine how scary it must have been for Owen. You tighten your grip on him in a faint attempt to comfort him. 

“I have no idea.” He replies. “But we need to get the control room.” 

Owen pulls away from you. He surprises you when he grabs your hand. “Let’s go. You're not staying anywhere near this paddock.”

_XXX_

You wrap your arms around Claire’s nephew when you realize Zara is gone. After Owen had taken off with Claire to look for the boys, you had felt a little useless. Zara had asked you to help her look for them as well, so you had been with her for the last hours. Now she is gone. Too numb to cry or scream, you pull the smaller boy away from the edge of the tank. His older brother quickly follows you and you start running in the opposite direction, a tight grasp on Gray’s hand. You have no idea where to go, but you know you have to get the boys out of harm’s way. 

You push the boys against a wall when one of the flying creatures heads for you. Trying to shield them, you sit in front of the boys when the animal takes a dive. It slides over the pavement and when it finally comes to a halt, its beak is only centimeters away from piercing your chest. The two boys help you up and the three of you look around for the safest point. 

“Is that aunt Claire?” Zach points and you see Claire throwing a gun over her shoulder and then extending her hand to help someone up from the ground. 

Owen. 

Since he had left with Claire to find her nephews, you had felt like a steel band was wrapped around your stomach. It relaxes somewhat now you see he is still alive. Owen pulls Claire into a hug when she has helped him get off from the ground. She hugs him back and then her eyes settle on you and the boys. She immediately starts running and pulls Gray against her the moment she reaches him. Owen follows a little more calmly but you recognize his whole body is tense. When he reaches you, your lower lip starts to tremble. You had been so worried about the both of them. 

Owen opens his arms and you step into his embrace. He hooks his thumb under your chin, raising your face. His lips are against yours for a moment and he kisses you firmly. When he pulls away, he takes your hand and glances at Claire and her nephews. Gray is staring at you a little wide-eyed, while Zach and Claire are smiling softly. 

“We need to get out of here.” Owen says. “Now.”

All of you take off running. When you turn a corner, you see very high double doors. They are moving, like something is trying to push through. 

“This way!” 

Owen takes off in the opposite direction. You follow him and a minute later, all of you are sitting a car. Owen is driving away from the panicked crowd, which is not easy considering he has to drive backwards. You only realize you were holding your breath when the car comes to a stop and you gulp for air. 

“Can we stay with you?” Gray questions. Claire turns her head to look at him. “Absolutely. I’m never leaving you again.”

“No, not you.” Gray points to Owen. “Him.”

“Definitely him.” Zach chimes in. 

_XXX_

You watch as Claire is being pulled into a hug by her sister, her nephews finally reunited with their parents. You close your eyes. The headache that makes you feel like someone is hitting around with a hammer inside your head is getting worse. You really want to get out of the hangar, off the island and find a bed somewhere. To sleep. For days. 

A hand on your shoulder makes you open your eyes. Claire’s sister is staring at you. “Thank you.” The words come out as a sob and before you realize what is happening, she pulls you into a hug. Over her shoulder, you catch Claire smiling at you. 

“I didn’t really do anything.” You mumble. 

Technically, it had been Claire and Owen who kept the boys safe and who had made sure the Indominus Rex was killed. Your legs still tremble when you relive the moment you saw Claire running towards you, a red flare in her hands and the T-rex close behind her. It had been a risk, but it had saved all of you. You had just found yourself in the middle of it and did your best to help, but in the end, it had been Claire and Owen who had done the most. When Claire’s sister lets go of you, Zach nudges your side. “There’s Owen.”

You instantly find him in the crowd. He is talking to an older man. As if he feels someone is looking at him, he turns around and his eyes settle on you. When he smiles softly, you start walking towards him. He meets you halfway. 

You do not give him a chance to say anything. You throw your arms around him and pull him in for a kiss. He responds immediately and his arms find their way around your waist. His left hand tangles with your hair. Owens deepens the kiss. Neither of you seem to care that there are hundreds of people around you and for a minute or two just enjoy feeling the other against your bodies. When his right hand sneaks from the small of your back to rest on your ass, you pull away. Just that one kiss made you breathless and you smile shyly. “What do we do now?”

Owen smiles. His hand comes to your face and with this thumb, he caresses your cheek. 

“We should probably stick together. For survival.”


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with everything that happened on the island turns out to be more difficult than anyone anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters. Not mine. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. Thanks to great writers and all the other people involved who made such an entertaining movie to watch.
> 
> 2\. WARNING: This chapter contains **explicit smut**. 
> 
> 3\. Check out James Bay’s album. It’s called ‘Chaos and the calm’. He has an amazing voice and his lyrics are great. :)
> 
> 4\. This chapter is the longest so far. I hope you all don’t mind.
> 
> 5\. Don't hesitate to drop a comment. I'd love to know what you think!

From nervous touch and getting drunk  
To staying up and waking up with you

Now we’re sleeping at the edge  
Holding something we don’t need  
All this delusion in our heads  
Is gonna bring us to our knees

So come on let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don’t you be you  
And I’ll be me

Everything that’s broke  
Leave it to the breeze  
Why don’t you be you  
And I’ll be me

And I’ll be me

I used to recognize myself  
It’s funny how reflections change  
When we’re becoming something else  
I think it’s time to walk away

 

_Lyrics from: James Bay – Let it go_  


You HAD stuck together.

For about two weeks. 

Then everything had fallen apart. The nightmares. The guilt of being part of a company that had gotten people killed. The survival guilt. It had all been too much. 

When your sister had arrived after you had called her sobbing, Owen was the only reason you had hesitated for about ten seconds before grabbing the little stuff you had and getting on a plane with her. 

“I asked you a question…”

The gentle voice of your therapist pulls you out of your own head and back into the room. 

“Wh-what?” You were in your own world, thinking about those first two weeks after what everyone had started calling ‘the incident’. The question your therapist asked you had not registered. 

“You still avoid talking about your colleagues.” 

The elder woman looks at you and you bite your lip. You know that by colleagues, she means Owen. Everything had been so intense those two weeks, it is easier to avoid thinking about it altogether. You are scared what allowing those memories to surface will do to you, afraid the guilt of walking away from him will overwhelm you. You had been almost killed by dinosaurs, but for some reason the situation you had found yourself in with Owen was harder to talk about. After three months of weekly therapy sessions to deal with the nightmares and the guilt, now might be the time to finally tackle that particular subject. 

“I know.” You say. “It’s just that sometimes I wonder if walking away was the right thing to do.”

 

_XXX_

 

“Are you okay being alone?” 

Owen’s question comes to mind the moment you wake up, your body covered in cold sweat and your breathing erratic. The dream had been so realistic, it felt like you were back on the island. Events from two days prior flash behind your eyes every time you close your eyes. 

Zara being killed. 

Owen driving his motorcycle alongside the raptors, only to have them turn on him later.

Charlie being blown up by one of Hoskins’ men. 

Two of the raptors trying to get in the van Claire is driving. 

The Indominus Rex nearly killing all of you.

Owen’s face when he realizes that most of his girls had not survived their attempt to protect him. 

Claire running towards you, the T-Rex so close behind her.

It is all too much and you have trouble getting your breathing back under control. 

“Shh, you’re okay.” 

You feel Owen’s arms around you, his voice soothing, and finally you realize that your nightmare had woken up Owen as well. Slowly, your vision become less blurry and you take in the unfamiliar surroundings or your hotel room.

Rooms in different hotels close to the airport and docks had been arranged for all employees and the park’s visitors that needed a place to stay. While most of the tourists had their official documents and could travel without any problems, you and the other employees had not had the opportunity or time grab your passports. Getting everyone off the island and back on the mainland had been difficult, but you and Claire had been persisting. Claire had basically threatened to take the immigration officer at the docks back into the park to make him see with his own eyes why it was pertinent that everyone got off the island as soon as possible. Eventually, immigration had given in. Everyone had been allowed to take a boat or flight off the island, but now you are confined to hotels, until other arrangements can be made and official documents can be retrieved. 

At the airport, you had found out that you were the only one who had a credit card. During the events of the previous days, you had managed to hold on to your shoulder purse that contained some cash, a credit card, liquid for your contact lenses, chewing gum and your birth control pills. The randomness of the only personal items you were left with had made you want to cry. Since you were the only one with access to money, you had bought yourself, Owen, Claire, Barry and Lowrey some necessities at the airport to get through the first couple of days. 

Finally arriving at a hotel, it had taken you another two hours to make arrangements for everyone. You are not exactly sure how it happened, but without discussing it you and Claire had taken on the managerial role that was needed in the aftermath together. Finally, you were able to put your skills to use and really help out. 

After you had gotten the two hundred people who were assigned the same hotel as you checked in, you had turned around. Owen was still in the lobby, waiting for you. He had brought you to your room and had caressed your cheek, asking you if you would be fine on your own. 

You had shaken your head and without any words, Owen had followed you into the hotel room.

You had taken a shower and gotten into bed almost immediately, finally giving in to exhaustion. Owen had crawled under the covers next to you and had pulled you in his arms. You had rested your head on his chest, his heartbeat had lulled you to sleep. 

You had not counted on the severity of your nightmare however.

“You’re safe.” 

Owen is still mumbling in your ear and after a few minutes, your breathing slows down somewhat. You finally look up at him. 

“Are you okay?” His voice is gentle and you nod, not sure if it is the truth or not. Owen’s hand sneaks under your shirt and he pulls you a little closer. He looks at you intently and you bite your lower lip. His gaze darts to your mouth, before he focuses on you again. 

Then it happens. 

Your mouths seem to gravitate towards each other – you do not know who initiated the kiss. You just know that one moment you and Owen are staring at each other, the next lips are moving hungrily and hands are grasping desperately.

Owen flips the two of you around so he is lying on top of you and his hands sneak further up under your shirt. Your hands are moving over his arms and back, not knowing where to touch him first. Owen’s kiss is greedy and one of his hands cups your breast under your shirt. You feel Owen smile into the kiss at your slight intake of breath. Your hands grasp the hemline of his shirt and start moving it upwards. He breaks the kiss before you get the chance to slide it up completely. Owen takes your hands instead. He moves your arms upwards, until they are raised over your head. He has your hands pinned down on the pillow and your body covered with his own so you cannot really move. 

“Is this a good idea?” 

His eyes pierce into yours and his voice is low. You are a bit taken back by the fact that he is the one trying to be rational. You know what he means. Your given situation is far from easy and both of you are scarred from everything that happened. Your answer sounds breathless. “I don’t know.” 

“If we don’t stop now…” Owen mutters while a slight smirk appears on his face. You see a glimpse of the teasing, flirtatious Owen you were falling for before all hell broke loose. It makes your heart flutter and you shiver at the promise his words entail. 

“Owen, I…” 

His eyes meet yours and you can see it in his eyes: he wants – _needs_ – this as much as you do, so you give in to your urges and kiss him again. From there, things spiral out of control. Within seconds, shirts are discarded and hands and mouths are exploring. 

Owen starts kissing a trail from your neck downwards. Almost immediately, he captures your right nipple between his lips. Your eyes flutter shut and you press your head into the pillow when his tongue swirls around your nipple. With his left hand, he is giving your other breast the same treatment. Your hands settle on Owen’s back and your nails dig into his skin when he gently bites down on the already hardened nipple. He places a gentle kiss on it, soothing the assaulted skin, before moving his mouth to your other breast. You can hear herself moan his name out loud and Owen groans in response. 

Another groan leaves him when you run your fingers over the skin just below the waistline of his boxers. He seems to like that so you slip your hand below the fabric. The moment your small hand wraps around him, Owen loses it. His mouth crashes unto yours and his hands grab your hips roughly. He pulls you closer against him, making it difficult for you to keep moving your hand. Owen’s hands start tugging at your panties and you lift yourself of the mattress slightly so he can slide them down your legs. As soon as you are naked, his hands travel up your leg and you tense a little in anticipation. Owen breaks the kiss, his mouth moving from your cheek to your neck until he finds that sensitive part of your neck again. 

“Relax.” He teases, before his mouth closes over the already red part of your skin. His teeth scrape over the sensitized skin and you moan. He continues the road his hand started, up your leg, fluttering over the inside of your thigh, until his hand reaches the most intimate part of you. 

The moment you feel Owen’s thumb flick over you, you whimper. He does it over and over again. It makes you shiver, but at the same time it is a bit frustrating to have his finger trace over you so lightly. You press your hips against his hand a bit more. You feel Owen grin against the moist skin of your neck. A few short strokes of his thumb has you writhing underneath him and you gasp when he circles his thumb around you. His name leaves your lips in a breathy moan. One of his long fingers slips inside you and he slowly moves it. 

“Oh!” You can no longer keep your eyes open because of all the sensations Owen is creating inside of you. You press you body even closer to him and you hear him groan when your movements increases the pressure of your hand around him. You realize where your hand is and you resume its stroking motions.

A second finger joins the one already inside you and Owen’s movements become a little more deliberate. He applies more pressure with his thumb and he increases the speed of his moving fingers. You gasp for air, the movements of your own hand becoming less steady. He bends his head and captures one of your nipples between his lips once more. 

The fingers of your free hand dig into Owen’s back, your nails almost breaking the skin. You are slowly losing control over your body; the multiple stimulation proves to be too much. Soon, you are gasping for air between moans. Owen presses his lips against yours and sweeps his tongue through your mouth. His tongue mimicking the movement of his fingers makes you see stars behind closed eyes and you can feel the tension build in your legs. When oxygen becomes a necessity you pull away. You slowly open your eyes and another moan escapes you because of the way Owen is looking down at you. One moment he is kissing you neck again and the next, his mouth is close to your ear. 

“Let go.” He urges. “I want you to come for me.” 

Those words prove all you need to tumble over the edge. You can feel it start in your legs and move upwards, until an influx of trembles starts where your legs join. His fingers are still moving feverishly and you feel yourself tense as you body explodes. Owen’s name tumbles over your lips and your walls clench around his fingers time after time. When your body finally starts to relax, so does the movement of his fingers. Your breathing is ragged, but you still tangle your hand with the hair on the base of his skull to pull Owen’s mouth to yours. You do not get a chance to deepen the kiss. Owen only briefly kisses your lips, before pulling back. His eyes are hooded with lust as he looks down on you. 

“Ready for more?” 

You whimper at loss of his fingers and that is all the encouragement he needs. 

“Good. Because I’m not done with you.” 

His hands start another journey over your body until they reach your upper legs. Owen grabs the back of your thighs and situates your legs around his own body. He smirks at you as he enters you. 

Finally, he is inside you. 

“Oh God.” 

Owen chuckles. “Not quite.” 

He starts moving slowly and you hook your ankles together so you can meet his every thrust. For a moment, you think about the birth control pills you had found in your purse and that you had continued taking. Neither you or Owen had thought about a condom. It is a first that you are so wrapped up in someone, both figuratively and literally, that you forgot all about protection. Owen’s lips finding yours makes you forget about your stupidity and you get lost in the moment. 

For a minute or so, you relish in having Owen so close to you. However, your body starts demanding more. “Owen…” His name comes out somewhere between a moan and a beg. 

“What?” His fingers tangle with yours, keeping you from touching him and he smirks down at you. 

You know what he wants from you, but you do not want to give him the satisfaction of literally begging for him. Yet. Your eyes lock with his and his smirks widens. He captures your lips with his own, but he does not allow you to deepen the kiss – he pulls away again before you have the chance. His movements stay deliberately slow. He lets go of one of your hands to cup your breast and you finally give in. “Please.”

“That’s it.” He groans. The tone of his voice makes you shiver and his increased movements makes it difficult for you to breath. You are about to kiss him, when he suddenly stops moving. 

“What?”

Owen smirks at the annoyance in your voice. “Come on.” Owen’s voice is several octaves lower than it was a few minutes before. “Move over.”

Before you fully comprehended what he means, he has flipped you over. Owen sits up and he pulls you closer. You wrap your legs around him and Owen pulls you down on him gently. You moan blissfully as you feel him inside you again. Owen digs his fingers into your skin as he guides the movements of your hips. Soon, you have found a synchronic pace. 

“Just like that.” Owen urges you on. You want to reply, but you are not able to string a whole, coherent sentence together. You tighten your muscles around him, making Owen groan out loud. When you do it again, a curse leaves his mouth. “Fuck.”

A shiver runs through your body. At least you are able to make him lose his mind just like he is doing to you. You lick your lips before moving your mouth to his neck. You kiss the skin and Owen’s grip on your hips becomes almost painful, his fingers digging into your flesh forcefully. His thrusts become a little faster and more shallow. You make him gasp when you rake the skin of his neck with your teeth before biting his shoulder softly. His fingers tangle with your hair and he pulls your head back a little roughly, making you look at him. 

“Slow down.” His voice is ragged.

You nod. At least you think you do. You have a hard time controlling your own body and you increase the pace of your hips slamming against his. Your name comes out of Owen’s mouth in a low growl. He dips his free hand between your bodies, while pulling your face towards his with the hand still tangled in your hair, catching your mouth in a fierce kiss. You feel his thumb run circles diligently. It sends your body into overdrive and the waves slam into you relentless. 

Feeling you tighten around him makes Owen fall over the edge himself. His body goes taut for a second before he groans your name and his body shakes with his orgasm. His fingers grasp you hair painfully but you are too far gone to feel it. You are gasping for air. Your lungs are screaming for oxygen, but when Owen smirks at you, his eyes hooded with lust, you capture his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. You moan into his mouth as Owen moves slightly. He is still inside of you and your body is still so sensitive. 

Owen is the one who breaks the kiss. He runs his fingers through your hair before his knuckles brush your cheek gently. He moves around the bed a bit and he chuckles at your whimper as he slips out of you. He lies down and pulls you against him until you are lying on his chest. You grab the sheet to cover the two of you as you try to catch your breath. Owen is absent-mindedly playing with a strand of your hair. When your breathing is back to normal, you look up at him. “Well, that was...”

Owen does not say anything. Instead, he brushes a kiss against your forehead. You smile softly and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You would have to talk about things later, but right now you just want to enjoy the feeling of him against you. 

“Sleep.” Owen murmurs and you chuckle softly when you realize he is already half asleep. You close your own eyes, wishing for sleep to overtake you as well. 

Hopefully without nightmares this time. 

 

_XXX_

 

Five days in, you realize Owen and you have fallen into a pattern. 

During the day, both of you would work like maniacs to deal with the mess that InGen’s new creation had caused. Claire, you, Lowery and five other colleagues are trying to manage the guests who had been at the park at the time of the Indominus Rex’s escape, the park’s finances, the media and the lawyers. The pile of lawsuits directed at the park – and sometimes even at one of you individually – is increasing with every passing hour. 

Owen, Barry, the other animal trainers and the caretakers have joined forces to make plans about what to do with the animals still roaming freely on the island. You know Owen is a little heartbroken about the raptors, his girls; they might have turned on him for a moment or two and killed a number of people in the process, but he had been raising them since they hatched. He feels somewhat guilty for not standing up more strongly to Hoskins and about agreeing to let the raptors out of their enclosure, which ultimately led to three of the four animals not surviving. 

After another nightmare had woke him up, he had even admitted a part of him wished he could go back to the island to look for Blue. She was a pack animal and he had no idea if she would be able to survive on her own. Going back is not an option, but Owen wants to make sure that IF someone would go back, a plan was in place that would NOT involve shooting any of the animals on first sight. Hence the hard work. 

Working like crazy also had another purpose: it was a first attempt to get yourselves so exhausted, you would be able to sleep without nightmares. Coming back to the hotel either Owen or you would order room service. Owen had never bothered to use his own hotel room and you were happily sharing yours. While waiting for the food, each of you would take a shower. Then, you would camp out on the bed, nibbling the food. The intake of nutrition – or better, lack thereof – was shocking. You already had lost a lot of weight, but your body could not handle more than a few bites. It is probably caused by the trauma because Owen has the same problem. While trying to eat, you would watch television without actually seeing what was on, until one of you would initiate closer contact. 

The sex is always amazing and you do not think you have ever been with someone you fitted with so well in the bedroom. Owen and you would ravish each other until you were both spend and sated.

And even more exhausted.

It would give the two of you a few hours of sleep before one of you wakes up from a nightmare, effectively waking up the other by the tossing and turning and - in your case - occasional screaming. Then you would lay in each other’s arms and talk about anything and everything until the first rays of daylight would stream through the curtains. The day light makes it acceptable to get out of bed, despite the lack of sleep. The hotel starts serving coffee and breakfast at 6am and by that time, you and Owen would be down in the lobby, working. To repeat the same routine all over again. 

Being so busy keeps you from falling apart. In the back of your mind, you know what you are doing is not healthy and you know it is not something you can keep doing forever. It is the alternative that scares you. Your mother is urging you to come home whenever you speak to her on the phone – you had not lived at your parents’ house for years, but your mother tells you repeatedly that it would be good for you. 

Your sister is making a similar argument whenever you talk, but hers includes Owen. You are not a fool and you have not told your mother about Owen – she would either be scandalized or would start planning the wedding – but your sister had immediately picked up the affection in your voice when you first mentioned him. She keeps trying to convince you that what you are doing is not healthy. For neither of you. 

While you are longing to get away from everything and forget about dinosaurs chasing you, going home means leaving Owen and you are not ready to do that yet. So you continue your daily routine, knowing that the moment you will break is not far away. 

 

_XXX_

 

“Hello?”

The moment you hear your sister’s voice, you start to cry. The tears have been bottling up inside you for days and you finally give in. Within seconds, your breath is coming out in gasps. Faintly, you hear your sister call out your name. “I’m here.” You manage to say. 

“What happened?”

The question causes a flood of words. You have talked to your sister a number of times over the last two weeks, but whenever she or your parents had asked how you are doing, you had told them you were fine. Which was a flat out lie, but you needed the lie to keep yourself from falling apart. The lack of food and sleep, combined with the nightmares when you actually do sleep, is taking its toll and you have reached breaking point. You start rambling about dinosaurs, the threat of a lawsuit hanging over your head and Owen. Saying out loud his name makes you cry even harder. 

Your sister listens as you recall the last two weeks. You have no idea how long you have been talking, but finally the sobs subside. “I think I need help.” You mumble. The company’s lawyers had been trying to make you all go see a therapist, but so far you had refused. Perhaps it was time to take their advice and take a step back from it all. 

“Do you want me to come and get you?” Your sister asks finally. 

You think about it for a few seconds, before you give your answer. 

“Yes.”

 

_XXX_

 

You sit on the bed, your arms wrapped around your legs and your chin resting on your knees, when Owen walks into the room. His eyes lock with yours and you can see the look in his eyes change as he scans your face. “What happened?” 

“I called my sister.”

Owen pales a bit. You see his body tighten. You suspect he has an inkling where this conversation is going. He sits down on the bed next to you. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Owen.” Your breath hitches. “I need to get away from it all.”

“What do you mean?” His voice is soft, but his jaw his tense. You know he is making an effort for your sake, but that this is not a conversation he wants to have. 

“I think I need to go home.”

Owen is quiet for a few seconds. You see the disappointment on his face. 

“Fine.” He actually snaps at you. That is a first.

“Owen-”

“If that’s what you want.” Owen gets up from the bed and heads in the direction of the door of the room you have shared the last two weeks. You rush after him, quickly move passed him and block his way to the door. “I don’t _want_ to do this, Owen. I need to.”

“Same difference.”

“Owen…” You lay a hand on his cheek. “It’s not.” 

Owen closes his eyes momentarily. You take that moment to wrap your arms around him and rest your head against his chest. “I’m falling apart and you’re the only thing holding me together.” Your words make him wrap his arms around you. 

“I can’t depend on you for my sanity. I can’t put that burden on you.” The last words come out as a whisper. 

Owen hooks his thumb under your chin and makes you look at him. At that moment you recognize he is depending on you as much as you are on him. It breaks your heart to realize that the two of you, as a couple, did not have a chance to begin with. You had hardly known each other before everything happened and now both of you are so busy trying to keep it together that getting to know each other is not really on the cards. Despite the long midnight talks. 

You need to find back yourself first. So does Owen. He has changed since leaving the island – the outgoing and laid-back man he was, is hidden behind a layer of self-composure. He needs the time apart as much as you do, even if he does not want to admit it right now. 

“So you're leaving?”

You nod. 

“When?”

“My sister will be here tomorrow morning.” You could travel alone, but the idea of being near your sister is a comfort. 

You know Owen is angry and maybe even upset about your decision, but he does not voice it. Instead, he lifts you up and carries you back to the bed. He tosses you on the mattress quite unceremoniously and quickly follows you, until his is hovering over you. 

“Let’s make the most out of tonight then.”


	4. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eight months, Owen and his colleague finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters. Not mine. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. Thanks to great writers and all the other people involved who made such an entertaining movie to watch.
> 
> 2\. WARNING: This chapter contains **explicit smut**.
> 
> 3\. This is the last part of this story. I don't think I've ever written this many words in so little days. I hope you enjoy it!

  
As soon as I can hold you once again  
I won’t let go of you, I swear

We live through scars this time  
And I’ve made up my mind  
We can’t leave us behind anymore

_Lyrics from: James Bay – Scars_  


“Are you sure you want to do this?”

You sigh, as your sister asks the question she had asked you at least 25 times since the two of you arrived in Washington. 

No, you do NOT want to do this. 

But you do not have a choice; you have to be there. 

The lawsuit against InGen and Masrani Corp. as a proxy had been postponed four times in the last six months. A date had been set finally and you had been called in as a witness by the plaintiffs. You are not exactly sure what the opposition’s lawyers hope to get out of you, but the last two weeks have been filled with meetings with Claire, the new owner of Jurassic World and company lawyers. It was the first time you had seen Claire in eight months – the two of you had kept in touch over the last months and she had resumed her position as operations manager. She had briefly asked you about Owen - just like she had every time you talked on the phone - but you had shaken your head and focused on the lawyers instead. They had tried to prepare you for any sort of questions being thrown your way and while the lawyers had urged you to tell the truth, they also seem a bit wary that you will disclose how you felt about InGen creating new species. 

Your therapist – who you still see once a month – thought that perhaps it would help you find some closure and that it would not be bad thing. Your mother not so much. You had wanted to go alone, but your mother had not wanted to hear of it. She had mumbled something about everything having to do with Jurassic World being doomed. 

Then again, your mother always had a flair of the overdramatic. 

You sister had joined you – both to appease your mother and to be your support system. It was bound to be difficult, reliving that day again.

However, as you walk into the court house, you feel surprisingly calm. 

Until your eyes find a tall man in the crowd. 

“Owen.” You gasp. 

You do not even realize you are swaying until your sister grabs your arm to steady you. “What?”

“Owen.” 

He has not changed since the last time you saw him. The short hair, the scruff on his face, the muscled body. It is all the same. He wears a dress-shirt and pants this time, instead of the cargo pants and leather vest you were accustomed to see him in. He looks good; a lot like his old self. He does have dark circles under his eyes though. You wonder if his nightmares have returned too – you have been suffering from them again the last two weeks. 

“Are you okay?” Your sister sounds worried and you attempt to smile. The look of pity on her face shows you how miserably you are failing. For a second, you contemplate turning around, walking out of the court-building and never looking back. 

Then his eyes link with yours. Owen smiles at you; a sad smile that reflects how you feel at the moment. He starts walking towards you and without thinking, you move too. You meet him halfway. He opens his arm and you step into the embrace. You inhale deeply. His scent triggers a lot of memories that you have been trying to push away the last eight months. 

You hear him mutter your name as he buries his face in your hair. For what seems like minutes, but in reality is just a few seconds, you hold onto him tightly.

You pull away a bit and tip toe to kiss him on his cheek. “Hi.”

Your voice is a bit breathless and Owen smiles, his hand briefly caressing your cheek. “Hi.”

You stare at each other until your sister walks over and introduces herself. Five minutes later, you are sitting in the coffee bar in the building. 

“How are you?” 

The two of you ask the question simultaneously and you both grin. 

“You first.” Owen says and you shrug. “I’m okay.”

He raises an eyebrow and you laugh softly. “I’m actually okay, Owen. Doing a lot better. Therapy helped.”

“Me too.”

The words surprise you. He does not seem the kind of guy who would pour out his heart to a therapist. He chuckles at the disbelief on your face. “My mom.” He offers as an explanation and you chuckle. 

Your sister comes back and caries a tray with three cups of coffee and some sandwiches. The way Owen watches you while you eat is a bit strange and you raise an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“It’s good to see you eat properly again.”

You bite your lip, reminded of those weeks you shared a hotel room with him when you could not keep anything down. 

“Took awhile.” Your sister says. “But now she’s eating like crazy. No cookie jar is safe.”

You glare at your sister when Owen bursts into laughter. He leans into you and you catch a whiff of his cologne. 

Damn, he smells good. 

“I’m glad.” He murmurs, so only you can hear him. “Wouldn’t want those curves to disappear.”

Your eyes widen. 

So the flirting is back on. 

Before you can reply, Owen sits up again and smiles at you innocently. “Eat up.”

You fall into easy conversation. Owen tells you he had been staying with his mother for a few weeks before finding his own place to stay. You are a bit shocked to hear that he is planning to go back to the island. The park is reopening and Masrani Corp. had requested his return. He is not sure what that entails exactly, he doubts they will be breeding raptors again, but he is willing to check it out for himself. He looks happy, a vast difference from the last time you had seen him. For a moment, you wonder if there is someone else who put the smile back on his face, but you decide against asking. It is none of your business. Not anymore at least. 

Half an hour later, the number of your court case is announced over the speakers and you slowly get ready to get up. Your sister offers to put away the tray and empty cups, giving you and Owen a few minutes alone. 

“I’m really glad to see you, Owen.” You say, your cheeks reddening. 

“Why are you blushing?” Owen looks genuinely puzzled. 

“I thought you would be angry at me.” You mumble. “For leaving.”

“I WAS angry at you.” Owen admits. “I didn’t understand why you left. My therapist did though. She explained it to me.” He smiles sheepishly. 

You grab his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Owen gives your hand a gentle squeeze. 

You smile softly and not caring that your sister is watching you intently from a distance, you entangle your fingers with his. From what you remember, Owen is not the type to make confessions like that lightly and you appreciate his honesty more than you can say. 

A second announcement comes from the speakers and Owen squeezes your hand again. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

_XXX_

 

You have only been sitting in the witness box for ten minutes and you really want to wrangle the neck of the lawyer who is questioning you. You find his questions idiotic so far. 

“So you were aware that InGen was creating new species?”

You nod. “Yes.”

The young lawyer looks at you smugly. “And you didn’t think it would be dangerous to be messing with genetics like that?”

“Messing with genetics?”

“Yes. Playing God, so to speak. That Indominus Rex wasn’t original – it was cooked up in a lab.”

“Original?” You mutter under your breath. Annoyed, you look him straight in the eye. “You think the other dinosaurs in the park were original? Where do you think THOSE came from”

You see your own lawyer frown. Perhaps you should not have said that. The lawyer opposite of you seems a bit thrown off guard. “Well…”

He does ignore your question at him though and looks at the paper in your hand. “But you didn’t advice them against it?”

“I…” You start, but you do not know what to say exactly. “I wasn’t fully aware of what they were doing.” You offer lamely. 

“Yet you were in charge of the training programs?”

“I wasn’t in charge of the training programs.” You say. “I was keeping tabs on the progress.”

“Okay.” The young man says, looking back on his paper. “This included the raptors.”

Your gaze flickers to Owen as the raptors are mentioned. His face darkens. 

“You evaluated that particular program as well?”

“Yes, I did.” You have a feeling where this is going and it makes you a little uncomfortable. 

“And there was progress?”

“They were listening to some commands, yes.” You have no idea how to explain it better, without starting to ramble about how Owen had been training them. 

“You were there when they were let out of their cage?”

“Paddock.” You correct him. 

“What?”

“Paddock. Not cage.”

Again, your own lawyer sends you a silent warning. The young man questioning you looks at you with disdain in his eyes. “Just answer the question, miss. You were there?”

“Yes.”

“And you supported the decision?”

“No one supported THAT decision.” You snap. 

“Oh?” The lawyer looks around the court room, waving the paper in his hand. “Obviously someone thought it was a good idea.”

“Yes.” You try to get your voice back under control, but you have a hard time not snapping at him again. “But the only one who thought so is not here to tell you about it, is he?”

“You are talking about Mr. Hoskins?”

“Yes.”

“So you are claiming that Mr. Grady had nothing to do with it?” The lawyer looks at you and you feel a slight panic in the pit of your stomach. Why is he dragging Owen into this? 

“Wasn’t he the one who controlled the raptors?”

For a second, you find yourself back on the porch around Owen’s bungalow on the island and you remember his response when you had said those almost exact words to him. “He didn’t control the raptors.” You copy him, word for word. “It was a relationship. Based on mutual respect.” 

From the corner of your eye, you see Owen grin, clearly remembering the same moment. Bringing your focus back to the young lawyer in front of you, you continue. “Mr. Grady was very aware that raptors are wild and dangerous animals. He knew they were unpredictable. He was very much against the idea of letting them out in the first place.”

“Then why did he go with them anyway?”

“He wanted to protect them, I guess.”

“Protect them?” The lawyer is mocking you now. “Protect those ‘wild and dangerous animals’?”

“Yes.” You do not let up. “And the people going with the raptors. Without Mr. Grady, they would have gone rogue way before they actually did.”

“So you are saying Mr. Grady was not at fault in any way.”

“That is exactly what I’m saying, yes.” 

 

_XXX_

 

Owen’s court interview goes in similar fashion, but another lawyer does the questioning. This one is a bit tougher and he subjects Owen to some uncomfortable question, including one about Owen receiving preferential treatment from the manager of the training programs – the lawyer names you – because of ‘intimate relations’. God, man, just say sexual, you think as the lawyer keeps using the word ‘intimate’. 

Owen refutes you had only told the court he had nothing to do with the plan of letting the raptors out because you were sleeping with him. You actually snort out loud when you hear Owen tell the lawyer that UNFORTUNATELY the two of you only started having _intimate relations_ after you left the island. 

So, no, that had not been a factor. 

The rest of the interview makes your blood boil and you have no idea how Owen stays so calm while they are trying to put the blame for the raptor-fiasco on him. 

Two hours later, you and your sister are in a cab back to the hotel, Owen behind you in another cap with a bunch of lawyers who wanted to have a word with him. 

After a short drive, you reach the hotel. Your sister gets out of the cab first. When you get out, you are instantly swarmed by reporters. You slightly panic when at least a dozen journalists close in on you. You had been warned about the press but you had not counted on all them waiting for you in front of the hotel. They start throwing questions at you – ‘how did it go?’, ‘are you and Mr. Grady still together?’, ‘do you feel responsible for what happened?’, ‘do you think reopening the park is a good idea?’ – and flashing their cameras at you. You are looking for an exit point frantically, when you feel a strong arm that you recognize instantly being wrapped around you. 

“Come on.” 

Owen leads you through the crowd, glaring at some of the journalists as he does so. His height and posture seem to make the vultures a little more hesitant to stop you from leaving. It still takes Owen a few minutes to get the two of you into the hotel lobby though. 

You motion to your sister in the direction of the room Owen is guiding you to, glad he is leading you somewhere out of sight from photographers, and she nods in response. At least she had seen you got into the building safely. Several of the other guests are staring at you as Owen rushes you through the lobby. Some of them seem to be trying to work out if you are some kind of a celebrity. 

Seconds later, you are in an empty room. You let out a breath you did not know you were holding when Owen closes the door of the conference room behind you. You look at Owen, grateful. 

“Thanks for getting me off.”

You do not even realize what you said, until you catch Owen smirking at you. 

“Was that an invitation?” His voice is teasing, layered with seduction. “Because I’d love to, baby.” 

Oh, the flirting is DEFINITELY back on. 

“Out.” You correct yourself, feeling your cheeks heat up. “Thanks for getting me OUT.”

“That’s not what you said.” The trademark grin that you had missed so much is back on Owen’s face. He really is his old self again. 

“It’s what I meant.” You retort. 

Owen takes a step towards you and you take a step back. The two of you repeat the same motions three times, until you bump into the wall behind you. 

“Wishful thinking, babe.” Owen points out and you recognize the low tone of his voice. It is promising and it makes your blood race. 

“Perhaps.” 

Owen’s eyes widen a little at your confession. He moves closer you and places his hands on your hips. You smile up at him, eagerly waiting for him to make his next move. 

His lips are almost against yours, when you hear a gasp. 

Unfortunately, it is not either one of you doing the gasping. 

The first hint of a smile shows on your face when Owen grumbles as he turns around. You crook your neck a little so you can see behind him. Your sister is standing in the door opening, her face beet red. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She exclaims. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

She turns around and hurries out of the room. You snort. You vividly remember the previous times Owen and you were interrupted. Apparently, Owen is thinking about the same thing. 

“Too bad THAT hasn’t changed.”

 

_XXX_

 

Your sister starts blushing again when you and Owen join her in the restaurant for dinner a few minutes later. You shake your head softly – your sister can be such a prude sometimes. Owen’s arm is casually slung around your shoulder and he leans into to you. “I see blushing runs in the family.”

Of course, you can only respond to that remark one way.

You blush. 

Owen laughs heartily as he pulls out a chair for you.

“Such a gentleman.” You mumble, your cheeks still flushed. 

“I have my moments.”

He flashes you a grin and takes a seat opposite of you. 

Dinner is a blast. Owen has you in stitches and you are constantly reminded of the first evening you spend with him. Your sister’s eyes keep darting between you and Owen as the two of you flirt shamelessly with each other. 

At one point during dinner, you feel his foot against your ankle and you snort softly. 

Footsie, really? 

You beat him at his own game – your heel is much easier to take off than his laced shoes and you sneak your bare foot up the leg of his pants. Owen almost chokes on the sip of water he just took. You stick out your tongue at him a little when you pull your foot away from him.

“Don’t stick out that tongue unless you plan to use it.”

Those words come from his lips easily and your sister actually chokes on her water. Owen has to pat her on the back a few times and you grin at him. Your sister leaves soon after that; it is obvious she has heard enough of the sexual innuendo you and Owen keep throwing at each other. Before she goes, she rests a hand on your shoulder and leans into you. “Go get him.”

Your eyes bulge and your sister laughs as she walks away. 

“Wanna get out of here, baby?”

The words are cheesy and Owen emphasized them with a wink. You laugh – feeling happy and lighthearted for the first time in months. You nod and Owen takes your hand as you walk out of the restaurant. 

You want to walk to the elevator, expecting Owen to want to go to either your room or his, when you are suddenly being pulled aside rather harshly. You crash into Owen’s body and he pulls you into an deserted office. 

The first thing he does, is locking the door. 

For a few seconds, you stare at each other. You inhale sharply before rushing over to him and finally giving in to the urge to kiss him you had all day. He groans against your lips, his hands on your waist to pull you against him tightly. Your mouth opens beneath his instantly. He takes the invitation and deepens the kiss. You moan, feeling lightheaded. 

He tastes just like you remember.

His kisses are still as drugging as you remember. 

Within a minute, you are tugging at his shirt. You lift it up slightly and your hands find his belt. You undo the buckle swiftly. Owen breaks the kiss to look at you. “Someone is impatient.” 

You smirk. “Complaining?”

“Not at all.” 

You do not even bother getting undressed completely, only the necessary pieces of clothes are discarded. You laugh when Owen pockets your panties. He smirks at you, before grabbing for you again.

Owen pushes you backwards until you bump into the cabinet against the wall. He swiftly lifts you on it, moving up your skirt in the process so your legs are exposed. He takes your legs and situates them around his waist. You grin – he certainly has a thing for you being wrapped around him like this. 

Your laughter turns into a moan when he pushes into you. His lips find yours in a searing kiss as he starts thrusting. After only a minute, both of you are panting and you are clawing at him, trying to get him even closer to you. At this rate, it would be over way too soon, but all you want is to feel more of him. 

He hooks his hands under your legs and lifts them up slightly. He is hitting something different inside you this way and beautiful pressure is building. “Oh fuck.” You hiss and you throw your head back. 

Owen kisses your neck, before pulling away a little. “Open your eyes.”

His voice is demanding and you comply. The moment your eyes link with his he thrusts again. Keeping your eyes open as pleasure shoots through your body is difficult and Owen smirks. Every time you close your eyes, Owen slows his thrusting, until you open them again. It is a game of dominance and you are definitely on the losing end. You would need a lot more practice to beat him at his own game, but you are definitely willing to try. 

Right now, you really just want him to move though. 

“Owen.” You moan out his name. “Please.”

“Just relax.” He mumbles against your lips and your eyes fly open. “Not possibly right now.” 

You wrap your hand around his neck and pull his head towards you. You want his mouth on your neck again. And to be able to close your eyes. You moan loudly when Owen finally picks up speed. 

“God, I missed this.” Owen groans into your ear. 

“You missed sex?” You breath. 

“Missed YOU.” 

You make him look at you. “I missed you too.”

“Good.” Owen smiles, before taking your lips in another breathtaking kiss. Meanwhile, his hand dips between your bodies. You actually mewl into his mouth when you feel his fingers on you. You move your hand under his shirt and flick your fingers over one of his nipples, drawing a groan deep from his throat. You feel your legs start you tremble and you know you are close to the edge. 

Owen breaks the kiss and buries his face in your neck. His lips latch on your skin while his hips and fingers increase their speed. Your head bumps into the wall behind you and your skin digs into the wood of the cabinet your are sitting on, but you do not care as your body tightens. 

“You feel so good around me.” Owen groans and his teeth scrape the skin of your shoulders. His words push you over the edge and his name tumbles from your lips when you explode. Your walls clenching around him is all Owen needs to find his own release. You fall against him and Owen keeps his face buried in the crook of your neck until his breathing slows down. 

You grin sheepishly as he moves away from you and starts re-dressing. While you had hoped this would happen and the two of you had been flirting shamelessly all evening, you had not expected you would be all over each other like this. 

You move off the cabinet and sway a little, your legs weak from intense pleasure. Owen is next to you in a second. He wraps one arm around you to keep you from falling. He places his other hand on your cheek. You smile at him and he bends down to kiss you tenderly. You sag against him. 

When you finally break apart, Owen is smiling. 

“How about we actually try sticking together from now on?” Owen mumbles, as he rests his forehead against yours. 

“Sounds like a plan.” You grin. “After all, you still owe me a date, Mr. Grady.”

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this story. I sure had fun writing it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> And check out the snippet-part of this series! These characters won't leave me alone.


End file.
